<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Todo por ti by a_coffee_for_Platon, Mr_Aziraphael</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819374">Todo por ti</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_coffee_for_Platon/pseuds/a_coffee_for_Platon'>a_coffee_for_Platon</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Aziraphael/pseuds/Mr_Aziraphael'>Mr_Aziraphael</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ivandy - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_coffee_for_Platon/pseuds/a_coffee_for_Platon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Aziraphael/pseuds/Mr_Aziraphael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy está lejos de su Iván y hay que solucionarlo...</p><p>Este trabajo está realizado por Mr. Aziraphale que es adorable, y a_coffe_for_Platon, que es un melón, hasta tener cuenta olvidó :P</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ivandy, Iván Comendeiro/Andy García Sánchez, Iván/Andy/Masterchef España 8)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Todo por ti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphony_Of_Thieves/gifts">Symphony_Of_Thieves</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este escrito es una historia vista por mi como el ángel invisible que puedo ser, nuestro gran amigo Devon/Symphony_Of_Thieves quería saber las historias que he visto entre los humanos 🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤 a_coffe_for_Platon es el humano que me ayuda a describir las sensaciones, ya que como ángel que soy no siento de la misma manera.</p><p>Dedicado a nuestro gran amigo Devon/Symphony_Of_Thieves 😘 quien nos ha hecho poner pie en la escritura pública, hasta ahora solo él disfrutaba de nuestras historias cortas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andy estaba nervioso, hacía mucho tiempo que no jugaba en el ordenador, había quedado con Iván mientras estaban lejos, ya que por razones sanitarias habían tenido que separarse ya 3 semanas, Iván lo había pasado fatal tras ser otra víctima del coronavirus, es por eso que Andy quería que saliera todo perfecto.</p><p>Sabía que Iván estaría aún desanimado por estar lejos, así que se preparó para cenar con él mientras jugaran, para ello preparó un plato de pulpos, pero en una receta nueva, este se deshacía en la boca, solo bañado en una salsa al limón acompañada de unas patatas cocidas —exquisito, ahora voy a hacer el postre... este bizcocho de chocolate y crema de fresa... es como Iván, una parte dura que es la que se ve, y luego un relleno que simboliza su parte blanda y dulce—. En ello empezó a sonar su teléfono y corrió a cogerlo, se decepcionó cuando vio en pantalla el nombre: "JoséMacaco" era un verdadero animal la mayoría del tiempo — Hola Andy!, debo ir a tu piso urgente que tengo que entregarte algo...— José María ¿puedes preguntar antes de hacer las cosas? Hoy no puedo, tengo algo mucho más importante que atender tu ocurrencia de última hora— Andy me da igual que vayas a quedar con tu novio Iván, solo sé que debo entregarte esto y estoy a 2 minutos de tu piso, tardarás más en esperarme que en recibirlo— De acuerdo, te espero aquí— y cortó.</p><p>Lo que Andy no sabía era que la cena esa noche se enfriaría, cuando llegó José Marí solo le dio un sobre diciéndole: —me han hecho llegar 2 sobres, uno de ellos a mi nombre, me daban instrucciones precisas sobre lo que hacer con el otro sobre y ese iba dirigido a nombre tuyo, no puedo decirte nada más sin ponernos en peligro, adiós Andy, ojalá puedas solucionarlo— y se fue, dejando a Andy sin saber cómo apañárselas, porque al abrir el sobre solo encontró lo siguiente:<br/>"Iván ha sido contagiado de forma premeditada, si quieres que esté a salvo harías bien en cuidarle, no se sabe qué puede ser lo próximo".<br/>Andy salió corriendo cogió su coche y se fue de Madrid sin plantearse la situación, solo quería proteger a Iván, tomando la A-52 tardaría menos de 6 horas, era lo más rápido que tenía disponible, nadie en el mundo sabía lo que es el dolor que tenía al sentir que podía perder a quien ama y con ese pensamiento en la cabeza llegó a la casa de Iván... mientras en Galicia:<br/>–Iván siéntate, ya llegará— Alberto lo sé, pero ¿no crees que nos hemos pasado? —Andy es muy cabezota, jamás vendría sin motivo y además, ya me lo agradecerás—. En ese instante se escuchan golpes con un sonido atronador en la puerta, Andy había llegado, Iván y Alberto se quedan en silencio mientras se empujan para obligar al otro a abrir, Iván dice —Ya voy yo— se aproxima al pomo y abre, y en ese instante al ver a su pollito todo vuelve a su lugar, el tiempo se detiene y desaparece todo el mundo alrededor, solo están ellos con una sonrisa tonta, mientras Andy pasa del desasosiego al alivio, sin mediar palabras se lanzan el uno sobre el otro en un abrazo eterno, mientras sus labios se encuentran, primero de forma salvaje, recuperando el tiempo perdido, después lentamente, hasta que ambos deben separarse para respirar, pero solo separan sus labios, ninguno de los dos está dispuesto ahora a alejarse del otro.</p><p>Andy es el primero en romper el silencio, —he venido corriendo porque Josemari me ha entregado esto, estás en problemas Iván—. En eso Alberto carraspea y recién se dan cuenta que no estaban solos, porque hasta Iván había olvidado la presencia de su amigo, —Andy esas cartas las escribí yo para ayudarte a salir de Madrid, que con eso de que "la ley es la ley" no había manera de sacarte de la ciudad y el pobre Iván te echaba de menos— Andy se queda en silencio y dice —necesito comer para después encargarme de matarte por hacerme llegar así a Galicia, y ¿qué le has dicho a Josemari para que te hiciera caso?—Solo que si no entregaba la carta se iría encontrando con que su comida enfermaba a sus comensales, y como justo tuvo una reacción alérgica nos creyó y partió corriendo con tu carta—Venga chicos vamos a comer, que ahora que lo ha dicho Andy me ha bajado el hambre—. Mientras en la TV se escucha “se decreta un nuevo confinamiento para Galicia” Alberto dice al oír eso —chicos me voy, no pienso quedarme encerrado con vosotros dos y dejando a Luna sola, ¡nos vemos cuando abran y cuidaros! — Mientras Iván y Andy lo despedían solo podían pensar en que estar solos y encerrados juntos después de tanto tiempo era el paraíso, ambos eran afortunados.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>